Hetalia School Fanfic
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are sent to a new school after their parents divorced. Will they survive in a school dominated by boys, a few of which would like nothing better than to get their hands on the brothers? Amidst all the stress and attempted-molestation they each find a caring person who they can't live without.


**Hetalia School Fic**

Heartless-x-Love: Lovino and Feliciano are sent to a new school after their parents divorced. Will they survive in a school dominated by boys, a few of which would like nothing better than to get their hands on the brothers? Amidst all the stress and attempted-molestation they each find a caring person who they can't live without.

* * *

"Gilbert you're so dead!" Ludwig cursed as he hauled himself down the stairs; bag in one hand and coat in the other. The blond ran out the door and down the street. He turned the corner and was relieved to see the bus hadn't left. He ran up to it and climbed on; gasping for breath. He made his way to his seat and glared at the albino boy next to him. "Good to see you finally made it" he snickered, which made Ludwig madder. "Why would you do that to me?" Ludwig seethed "simply because I can…oh and Gilbird thought it was a fun idea". "You know how busy I'm going to be today and now you've put me in a bad mood" Ludwig glared at his brother. Gilbert smirked and patted the little bird sitting on his lap. Ludwig muttered under his breath and the brothers sat in silence for the duration of the ride.

Once they got to school Gilbert headed off to the staircase that lead to the roof to have a cigarette. Ludwig headed down the corridor that lead to the school council room. "Germany, the new boys are here and I'm having trouble giving them names" he looked towards the voice and saw his friend Arthur standing next to the brothers. Ludwig made his way over "what's the matter England? Why can't you give them names?" he looked the boys over. One had a curl sprouting from the top of his head and on his face he wore a scowl. The other had a curl coming from near his left ear and had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Well they are twins from an Italian background, so they can't both be named Italy can they?" Arthur seemed to be in a real pickle about this. Ludwig thought for a moment then had an idea "why don't you tell me your actual name and any hobbies you may have?"

"I'm Lovino Vargas and I have no hobbies, but I stick up for my brother no matter what and I like tomatoes" Ludwig scribbled this down on a clipboard and looked at the other boy "I'm Feliciano Vargas and I have lots of hobbies like cooking, making white flags, painting and eating pasta". Ludwig jotted this down as well and looked at Arthur "well England I think I've come up with names for the Vargas brothers, Lovino can be Romano and Feliciano can be Italy" he looked at the brothers "welcome to United Nations High School, here are your timetables and locker keys and you will be assigned guides for today". "Why?" Lovino asked putting his hand on his brothers' shoulder "we don't want you to get lost on your first day now do we?" Arthur said looking at the clock "what's taking Spain so long?" he asked Ludwig. Almost as soon as he mentioned Spain, a boy burst through the door "sorry I'm late my car broke down" he leant against Ludwig to catch his breath. Antonio looked up and saw the twins, and more importantly saw how beautiful they were, particularly the one with the scowl.

"Spain this is Romano and Italy and you are going to be a guide for Romano for today okay?" Arthur raised one thick eyebrow "okay" Antonio replied smiling at Lovino. "Who's going to be my guide?" Feliciano squeaked looking between Arthur and Ludwig, he wasn't sure he liked the look of either of them. England's eyebrows made him nervous and Germany scared him straight out. "You'll have to do it Germany, I've still got heaps of planning for the Flag Day celebration to organise" Ludwig shrugged and looked at the boy in front of him "very well then, Italy I'm your guide for today so come with me so I can get you orientated before class starts". He walked past Antonio and whispered in his ear "try to keep Romano away from France, you know what he's like" Antonio nodded and gestured to Lovino. Antonio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder and led him out of the room. "Come Italy, I want you to be fully orientated" Ludwig waited impatiently for Italy to catch up to him. "Ve! I'm coming" Feliciano quickly followed Ludwig out the door and down the corridor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please R/R!

Arigato ^.^


End file.
